Ash Ketchum returns
by GenesisHWinter
Summary: Ash Ketchum, once an aspiring trainer, disappeared for a number of years. Now he's back and he is forced to face what he left behind. What happens when danger lurks during the event he returns to, and what did he do during those years he was gone? Rated T to be safe, Advanceshipping? AAMayL (Should also include Action, maybe. Who knows?)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the snowy mountains that lay within the region of Kanto, the blanket of white grew from the blizzard that tore through the air. Standing near the peak of one of these mountains was a figure, a figure which hid behind the darkness of a cloak. This cloak, black in colour, surrounded the figures body, from inside the hood of the cloak auburn eyes watched over the region, eyes with showed passion, care and.. Hate?

"I can't believe I'm being forced out of hiding." The figures dark yet smoothing voice, which could only belong to a male, called out, but his words were slowly drowned out by the roar of the blizzard. "Five years. Five years I've kept hidden, but now it's over." A sigh crept out of the males hood, "Hoenn. A place I would rather forget, and a person I wish I could forget. Now I'm returning." The males body turned in a 180 degree spin facing his back towards the region of Kanto before making his way into the cave that loomed over him.

The males eyes scanned the rocky terrain of the cave until he came to a multitude of pathways, glancing at each tunnel his auburn eyes became more focused before a growl erupted from his throat. "God damn it where is he?" The man shouted as he sent his now bawled up fist into the rock-crafted wall beside him, the force of the punch forced the impact zone to push inwards forming a dent. The impact caused the man to grunt as his eyes loomed over the tunnels one more time before the male whistled loudly, the whistle echoed for a bit before silence consumed the cave yet again.

The silence lasted all for a minute before a response came, "Pika Pi!" The response rebounded off the walls followed by a small yellow rodent that came sprinting towards the man at record speed. As the rodent jumped, the man dropped to one knee and pushed his hood off in time to catch the rodent in his two hands, "Hey there buddy, miss me?" The male smiled at the rodent while his untamed raven hair sprung out from its prison beneath the hood. The rodent rubbed its red pouch that lay on its cheek against the males own cheek before responding, "Pika Pi! Pikachu Pika Chaa!"

"Good to see you too Pikachu." The male, who appears to be eighteen, chuckled at the rodent continued to rub against his cheek. "Time to go find the other, eh?" The boy smirked to his friend who responded by travelling up his arm onto his right shoulder and making itself comfy.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered in response before the man made himself move forward.

The males footsteps echo'd through the tunnels as he and Pikachu walked in utter silence, the only time one of them spoke was when Pikachu yawned or 'chaa'd' as he was gently petted beneath the chin. After about a ten minute walk both of them grew closer to a blinding light, the light caused both of them to squeeze their eyes shut until the light faded. As the light disappeared, their eyes opened to reveal a spacious cavern. The cavern was layered with blue crystals which sprouted from the rocky terrain. A small, yet seemingly unlimited supply of water ran along the centre of the cavern in the form of a river which led to an unexplored section of the mountain's cave system.

Beside the river was a small, yet decently sized field of grass and somehow tree's. On these trees hung all different forms of fruit and berries, how they grow? No one knows. It seemed like a peaceful enviroment for the man and his Pikachu to live in, until an explosion rock the cave. Grunting the males auburn eyes looked over to the source of the explosion and there stood two lizard like Pokemon. One, stood at roughly 6'05" tall and looked to weight 200lbs. It looked like a draconic lizard covered in orange scales with a creamy coloured underside. Blue eyes glared at the explosion as the two horns on the back of the dragons head pointed towards the roof. Its two large wings spreaded outwards, the teal that layed the inside of the wings blocked the view of anything that tried to glance behind it, and the same with those behind it that tried to look past it. All they saw was a wall of orange. Its long tail lay on the ground as a flame erupted from its tip, pointing towards the roof like its horns. The wings of the dragon pulled back before pushing forward to send a gust of wind into the smoke left by the explosion forcing it to disperse and reveal the second source of the rucus.

Leaning on one knee was a green reptilian creature. Its body was hunched over as it panted from exhaustion due to the battle it was currently in. The Pokemons yellow eyes glanced the dragon in front of it with a look of pride. Standing on its legs to reach its full 5'07" form, it stretched its right arm out to reveal two sharpened leaves on its elbow joint, which started to glow and expand. The Pokemon smirked as it carried a twig around in its move, the twig unknowingly pointing outwards towards the male who stood watching with a grin on his face. The reptiles body then launched forward as it brought its blade down to the dragon who responded by sending a fist of flames upwards.

The collision sent both combatants backwards which the stopped with a skidded hault, before they both sprung forward again. Seconds before the impact the man decided it was enough and yelled over to the two fighters.

"Sceptile! Charizard! Enough training for now!" The mans voice seemed to reach the two as they instantly stopped and stared at each other before nodding and looked towards the pair of human and Pokemon. They were coped by the other 23 pokemon in the cavern. The man looked towards Pikachu who nodded in response and joined the line-up of Pokemon who muttered to each other lowly.

"Alright!" The man said in a booming voice which instantly gained the attention of the Pokemon. "I've recently been in contact with our good friend Professor Oak who has revealed to me the news of an upcoming tournament." The man looked to each of his friends who he now considered his only family, a smile lurking on his face, "And I've decided what better way of us returning than to participate in this tournament!" This got the response of a cheer originating from his group of 'misfits' who were already excited to battle. "I've decided to take along six pokemon with me to the tournament and leave the rest at Oak's lab, who those six are? Well I've already decided. But if you aren't picked, don't worry I'll try to get you in at some point if you are needed but I expect you to train and show the world why we were gone for so long. Are you with me?" With this the man shot his fist into the air in a roar of cheer followed by his Pokemon who were approving his words.

His auburn eyes slowly became more stern as he looked between his Pokemon with a smirk, "You are all great and have trained hard, and now it is time to decide my first team." His eyes glanced to Pikachu who grinned at the male. "Pikachu! Of course I'll pick you, do you mind joining me?" He was answered with a quick 'Pika!' and a rodent who lept onto his shoulder. The man chuckled as he looked to the rest of his pokemon, stopping on a blue jackel who watched him with a determined face. "Lucario. I think it's time you had a challenge outside of our own circle, you with me?" Lucario nodded and gave a small bark in response, "**Of course master. I could never deny your request**." This earned the Pokemon a chuckle as his thoughts were broadcasted to the man through his aura, "Good to know." With this he raised a red and white sphere and sent a read beam to the Aura Pokemon and recalled him.

Looking to the two former battlers with a small smirk, "Charizard. Sceptile. You two are my most powerful Pokemon in terms of strength and will, besides Pikachu of course." He was forced to add that in after being given a short shock from the electric rodent, which smirked after. "Will you two join in me in conquering this tournament?" He was answered with a weak flamethrower and an extension of a leaf blade. "Great, thank you." He recalled the two powerhouses as he looked towards the line up. "Sadly there is only space for two more Pokemon to join me at first, Feraligatr. Will you join me old friend?" The big boss alligator danced in response before being struck with a red beam. "Thanks." The man chuckled as he looked to the line up for a final choice. "Infernape. My own sparring partner, are you ready to put your training to use?" The fighting ape laughed in his own way before sending a mach punch at his trainer, who in turn responded by side-stepping and wrapping his left arm around the apes throat holding him still as he chuckled. "Thank you, my friend. Return." At this the ape was brought into his pokeball.

The male looked towards his remaining group of Pokemon with a sad smile. "For now you will all accompany me back to Pallet Town, but after that I will leave you for the tournament Island, but you will have an opportunity to fight with me. Most of you. For those who do not, I'm sorry but you understand that it's nothing against your skill. It's just fate. Now everybody, time to rest." Each Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs which sat in a green backpack, which was then lifted onto the mans back as he placed his hood back over his head. Placing his choosen six onto his belt he looked outside and then to Pikachu, "You ready buddy?" He was responded with a cheery "Pika!" in response which caused the man to walk outside to the force of the blizzard with a grin plastered on his face. "Charizard! I choose you!" The lizard erupted from his Pokeball and looked to its trainer, and from the look on his face he knew what he wanted. Placing his head on the ground he allowed his master to place himself onto his back, where his neck meets his shoulders, before taking off and flying towards the trainers hometown of Pallet Town.

"A now, Ash Ketchum returns." Ash laughed lightly as his eyes looked out to his surroundings.

* * *

**So what you think? Pretty good? Bad? Oh well, only the first chapter. Think I went overboard a bit for the prologue?**

**Let me know what you think and don't forget to R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival at Pallet

**Chapter 1 - Arrival at**** Pallet**

Pallet Town. The town where journeys begin and the road ends, the peaceful town is home to one of the worlds top Pokemon Professors, Professor Samuel Oak. The man who is the Kanto Regions main professor is also the man who hands out the starter pokemon to ten year olds who are ready to begin their journey, he is also the same man who handed Ash Ketchum his first pokemon, his beloved Pikachu all those years ago.

Professor Oak stood inside his lab, his eyes gazing out around his ranch, a frown on his face as he looked upwards, "Maybe he refused, decided not to come." The man sighed and glanced downwards until a roar broke the silence of the small town, the roar that caused many pokemon and humans to flee but also caused an old man to smile as his eyes looked towards the roars source, a large orange dragon and flew at top speed towards the lab. "About time." The man watched the beast with glee as his eyes focused on the darkened figure on the beast.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"COME ON! Where almost there Charizard, a little more!" Ash yelled to his friend over the howling wind as they sped towards their destination at top speed, a small yellow rodent clinging onto Ash's shoulder as a tear or two dropped from his eyes. Glancing to his starter, Ash laughed at the sight, "Too fast Pikachu?" This caused Pikachu to look up at the male with a glare.

"Pikachu! Pika Pi Ka Chuu!" The rodent almost screamed at Ash in annoyance, which caused the man to laugh more. He finally stopped after Pikachu let loose a thunderbolt and Charizard finally landed on the ranch of the famous Professor Oak. Looking around, Ash lept off the dragon and thanked it before returning it too its ball. Looking toward Pikachu he smirked, "Ready to say hello buddy?" The rodent nodded energetically causing Ash to walk at a quickened speed towards the lab.

As he was about to knock the door, it swung open and Ash was assaulted with two old arms wrapping around him before pulling away quickly, "Okay.." Ash raised his eyebrow as he looked to old man questioningly. "What was that for?"

Chuckling at his question Oak shook his head, "It's been a while since we last seen each other, can't I just be glad to see you safe?" This caused Ash to sigh.

"You can be glad, but you don't need to get so close." Rubbing his right eye he looked inside, promoting the professor to invite him inside. After he got seated he looked around before asking the question he had on his mind, "So professor, this tournament.. It doesn't seem like the usual job a professor would give me. What's it about?"

Oak sighed at the question, which sounded more like a statement, before shaking his head. "That's the thing my boy, it's just a normal tournament." This caused as to growl lowl, and professor Oak to flinch before continuing, "But! Me and my good friend professor Rowan believe _they_ might be there."

Ash looked at the professor with widened eyes, "Wait, you mean Team.." That was as far as he got before the professor interrupted.

"Yes Ash, them and as you're the only one who has been known to be able to stand up to them we need you to enter to tournament and stop whatever they're doing." Oak gave Ash a pleading look, which made the boy lean back with a grunt.

"Fine, wont be too hard to do it a second time, but I swore I took down their leader last time we met." Ash sighed as he thought back to when he last faced off against his latest enemy, and when he was forced to leave his old life behind.

_**Flashback**_

_A young boy, around thirteen years old, ran through a forest a top speed laughing. "Guys! Hurry up!" He looked back at the four figures behind him as they tried to catch up with the somehow energetic boy. Sighing he shook his head and looked towards to town in front of him, "Pewter City, I'm getting close to home." A smile came on the boys face until he heard the voices get close to him._

_"Damn it Ash! We told you to wait." A blunette female yelled practically in the boys ear causing his right eye to twitch and the rest of the group to sweatdrop._

_"I know! I'm sorry but I'm just excited." This caused Ash to turn around and stare at the city with a smile, "So Brock, you get to your house?" Ash glanced back at the oldest in group with an innocent look on his face._

_Brock glared at Ash, although with those eyes it's hard to tell, as he looked at the town beneath the hill they stood on. "Not really, you know I'll have to look after my family for a while now." The former gym-leader sighed, "But, it could be fun."_

_Ash looked at the man, shaking his head. "Ah well, it'll only be until our next journey then we'll meet up in Viridian City and head off to Hoenn or somewhere." This caused Brock to smile and nod before heading down the hill, "See you later guys!" And with that the oldest man in the group vanished from sight._

_Ash looked to the two girls and the only other boy in the group with a smirk, "So who's ready to go to Pallet town?" This sprouted shouts of glee from the rest of the group._

_"So, how we getting there?" Questioned the youngest in the group, a ten year old boy with blue hair and glasses. A smile was on the young boys face as he looked around._

_"Well Max, how about we fly?" A brunette smiled as he shrugged and looked towards the bluenette and Ash, the bluenette was the first to respond with a shriek._

_"YES! Amazing idea May! Now I can fly with my new Pidgeot!" The bluenette would cause a building of glass to smash and the entire population of a town to flee from her energetic squealing. "Well Ash, can we? Can we?"_

_Raising an eyebrow he shook his head and chuckled, "Sure Dawn, why not? May you got a flying pokemon right?" This caused May to widen her eyes before finding the ground interesting suddenly._

_"I just remembered I don't." This caused the rest of the group except Ash to fall to the ground in embarrassment, while Ash just sweat dropped._

_"Alright, I guess you're flying with me then." This prompted May to look up with a red face._

_"Wait.. What? Are you serious?" Her eyes widened as he brought out a pokeball with a grin before releasing the dragon within._

_"Sure am, lets go! Pallet Town is waiting!" Ash leapt onto Charizard causing the beast to grunt in annoyance, only to grumble as May and Pikachu jumped on. Dawn and Max to call out their respective fliers, a Pidgeot and a Salamence, and follow Charizard into the air towards Pallet Town._

_After a hour of flying, the group landed outside Pallet Town and they recalled their pokemon with a thanks. Although as they were about to set off towards the town, they heard a sort of scream coming from the woods behind them, "What was that?" May asked as she looked about nervously._

_"No idea, but lets find out!" Ash shouted as he sprinted off towards the woods, followed by his three companions. As they ran Ash suddenly came to a stop as he looked ahead of himself. "No.. It can't be."_

_This prompted the rest of the group to look ahead of them at the horror, hundreds of Pokemon where being led out of the forest in cages, and multiple trainers where tied up and unconscious. "Oh my God.. What is this.." Looking around Ash then set himself into action._

_**Flashback (Finally) ends**_

After that they battled the mysterious people who appeared to be the cause of the capture of the pokemon and trainers, but it ended with an explosion after they evacuated the captives, Ash was inside the explosion battling and he was knocked out, next thing he knew he was in the middle of the Orre Desert without a clue how he got there, he later found out his Charizard flew him away and for some reason too him to the region of Orre. He was declared dead after a few months of searching and he only contacted one man, Samuel Oak, who gave him tasks to do for him and other professors while Ash stayed in hiding.

"Ash, you there my boy?" The random voice made Ash look up at the aging man who responded with a smile, "Good, you're still with us. There's more about this tournament."

Ash looked at the man with a slight glare, "What?"

Oak gulped as he looked away from the glare with a nervous chuckle, "Well.."

* * *

**And there's the new chapter! I want to say thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long flashback, didn't really mean to make it that long.. But oh well!**

**If there is anything you can say to help me make this story better, let me know! I'm always open to suggestions and also I will need some OC's, possibly just three or four as I already made some myself, but moving on thanks for reviewing, reading, favouring and all that.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Departure

**Chapter 2 - Departure**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'LL BE THERE!?" The yell sent many pokemon in the surrounding area running for safety, meanwhile inside the lab sat a frightened old man and a furious boy.

"I'm sorry Ash! They got invited, while they all rejected Max accepted so they're going with him to cheer him on!" This made Ash sigh as he looked at the frightened figure who had acted like a father where he had none, shaking his head slightly he smiled at the man.

"I'm sorry professor, didn't mean to lose it like that. I understand it wasn't in your hands, but you can see why I reacted the way I did.. It was so sudden."

Samuel Oak laughed silently at the young boy in front of him, "Ash, it was going to happen anyway. Your name will be broadcasted across the world, even your mother will see it. Speaking of which, she is coming around soon do you want to see her or her to know you're still alive?"

Ash thought for a second before shaking his head, "No. Not yet, when I reach the round my name is broadcasted then the world shall know I'm back. Now moving to business, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Can my Pokemon stay here?"

"Sure, of course they can."

Ash smiled and looked out the window, and then he saw his mother coming. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up and nodded to the professor, "Thanks Prof, but I need to go. She's coming, I'll be outside in the ranch in one of the tree's. Whistle when she's gone." With that Ash sprinted outside into the forest.

"Okay then, guess I should get ready." As he said that, the door bell rang and Oak answered it quickly. "Delia! Nice to see you again, come in come in."

The next day

"So, you ready to win a tournament?" Professor Oak looked at the boy in front of him with a rare smirk, meanwhile the boy just nodded and sat upon the beast in front of him with a rodent on his shoulder.

"I should go now, make sure to watch me win." With a smirk and a wink the male set off into the air, heading towards the place where the Tournament will be held. A place he would rather avoid. Ever Grande City. "So, you ready to make an appearance Pikachu?" His auburn eyes glanced down to the rodent on his shoulder.

"Pika chu! Pika Pi!" The rodent placed his right paw on his chest and his left paw in the air as he stood proud, causing Ash to chuckle as he looked ahead of him, the coast of Kanto coming into view and the ocean making an appearance.

Meanwhile near Ever Grande City

A group of six people walked towards the city in front of them, some eyes wide, some looking around and some just not caring.

"So.. This is Ever Grande City?" A bluenette looked to the city with amusement, her left hand lifting a white beany off her head and her right scratched the area where the beany sat, "It's so.."

"Amazing?" A squinty-eyed male looked to the blue haired girl with a smirk, "It's not that amazing Dawn, I've seen better." This caused Dawn to look up at the man with a glare.

"Brock, this is amazing. Don't be an idiot!" She practically yelled and the older man until a boy with a baseball like cap yawned. Looking to the two people bickering and then to the rest of the group he shook his head with a sigh, "Shall we just leave them or shut them up?"

A brunette looked up at the boy and then the other two with a giggle, "Ritchie I think I know how to shut them up, hey Paul! Come here a second!"

Paul looked toward the brunette with a raised eyebrow before making his way over to her, "Yes? What is it May?" He let out a grunt as she pointed over to Dawn and Brock.

"Shut them up." Paul looked to May with a glare before sighing and walking over towards them, standing in between the two he looked at each before yawning, "Dawn, Brock. Shut up and lets go, I'm tired, so's Ritchie and May. I'm positive Max is also close to sleeping." At that the group looked towards a blue haired boy of fifteen who looked like he was close to dropping into unconsciousness. At that Paul raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Fine Paul." Dawn looked away, but only to hide a growing redness on her face as he started off towards the city only to be stopped by two figures on the road. Both of them looked at the group with violet eyes, the rest of their face hidden a mask. They wore a long robe and in their hands sat a pokeball each, the one of the right chuckled.

"You six! Lay down your pokeballs and give them to us. Do it now, or you die." This caused a murmur within the group until Ritchie and Paul stepped forward, followed by Max.

"You are severely outnumbered here, I suggest you turn around and walk away or me and my friends here wont be so nice to your threatening." Ritchie smirked as he responded to the two grunts with a threat of his own, but the smirk disappeared as the two laughed.

"You believe we are alone? No young child, we are not alone. We are not outnumbered. You, though, are another case." With those words, multiple hounds came out of the forest in front of them, about twenty houndooms and thirty mightyena's stood with the two figures who smiled beneath their masks. "Like I said before, hand over your pokemon or face our wrath."

After a minute the entire group shook their heads and summoned their pokemon and began battling for their own lives, after about half an hour the group had lost, while the two figures only lost two or three of their own pokemon. Shaking in fear they tried to run away only to be cut off by one of the figures who outstretched his hand to freeze the group in place. "Imp.. Impossible.. You're psychic?" Brock looked at the male in amazement as he nodded slightly, a glint of blood lust in his eyes.

"Indeed, but now it doesn't matter. You refused to listen, so now. You die." He chuckled as he nodded to the group of pokemon who stood back and summoned flames into their mouths and with a howl, launched them towards the group. May and the group all flinched and closed their eyes as the flames grew closer, and then there was an explosion and finally silence, thoughts of "Is it over?" "Am I dead?" Ran through the groups head until one of them opened their eyes and gasped, the gasp caused the rest of the group to look at what he was looking at causing them to gasp themselves, "But.. How."

What the group saw was a dark figure in front of them, facing the pokemon with his arms outstretched. Blue aura covered his body as a shield of crackling energy formed a shield in front of them, smoke casually floating in front of it. As they looked past the man they saw their two attackers and their pokemon wide-eyed, and almost shaking with the fear before one of the two spoke, "No.. It couldn't be. You died!"

This earned another gasp, **(need to think of another word instead of gasp, suggestions?)**, from the group as they looked at their saviour..

**During the attack, with Ash.**

Ash and his two pokemon finally arrived in Hoenn and were on their way to Ever Grande City after a rest they set off again and top speed. After about an hour of flight he saw Ever Grande in the horizon and smiled, but the smile disappeared as he heard the sounds of conflict. Landing in the forest, Ash recalled Charizard while him and Pikachu ran towards the source, stopping to climb into a tree and watch the battle with interest.

When the battle stopped and the Pokemon began charging their attacks he growled and leapt from the tree, leaving Pikachu there stunned, and landed between the group and their attackers as the attacks were launched. Sending his arms out, blue energy cracked around them before erupting outwards into a shield, which collided with the attacks leaving an explosion in their wake. After what seemed hours, the man was brought out of his focus at the sound of a gasp, followed by more and then the statement from the attacker. The statement made Ash chuckle as he looked to the two figures with malice in his now cold, pulsing blue, eyes. Lowering his arms, the shield disappeared but the blue energy still crackled around his arms as he smirked at the two cowering men.

"Disappointed are we?" His cold, calculating voice echoed around the area causing everyone around to shiver. Pushing back his cloak he gripped two pokeballs and threw them outwards. "Charizard! Lucario! Arise and show us your power." Two of Ash's prized pokemon revealed themselves as he looked up to the tree's, "Pikachu, come on out." This caused a yellow rodent to leap from the tree he was on on to the battlefield and growl at their opponents with sparks erupting from his cheeks. Chuckling, Ash stepped forward with his pokemon as he pointed out at the group in front of him, "Lets have fun shall we?" With that he pushed forward with a roar, followed by his Pokemon.

After a gruelling battle, mostly made up of Ash and his pokemon utterly destroying their opponents, Ash stood with his right hand wrapped around one of the males throat, blue energy crackling around his wrist. A glance at the group he was protecting made him smirk as he glared at the man, "You touch these people again, or anyone at this tournament? I'll rip you apart." With that he dropped him from his grasp and sent his left fist into the mans jaw. The force of the blow sent a sickening crack into the air as the beaten man screamed in pain while holding his now broken jaw. Ash followed up the blow with a knee to the skull, with the force of the blow the mans head rebounded off a tree trunk and sent him into a state of unconsciousness. Turning to look at the frightened group, he nodded at them and began to walk towards the city before being stopped by the voice of a certain blue haired boy.

"Wait! That was amazing, how did you do that!" Max shouted in glee as he ran up to the man and began to tuck on his cloak. The caused a growl of annoyance to erupt from the man as he swiped the boys hands away.

"None of your business, now leave me." His cold voice returned as he locked eyes with the shaking boy. Turning to the group he looked them over with a smirk before telling them to leave to the city, and with that he turned around before being halted again.

"At least tell us your name? So we can properly says thanks!" This voice now came from Ritchie who looked at the cold man with a pleading look, this caused Ash to look back at the group before locking eyes with a certain brunette and then finally a purple haired male, who responded with a glare which forced a smirk to grow on Ash's face.

"My name, is not of any relevance. It doesn't matter who I am, you'll find out in the tournament." Ash turned and began to walk before he heard an applause coming from the group, turning he glared at Paul, the source of the sarcastic applause.

"Well done! You run away like a coward with no name." Paul sneered at Ash as the boy glared at the purple haired male, emotion ran wild in Ash as hate began to rise. His aura became visible once again and crackled along his right hand, before spreading up his arm. Meanwhile the group tried to shut Paul up as he continued to taunt Ash and then with a crackle and the sound of thunder erupting through the air, Ash disappeared. This caused confusion the run wild within the group until the thunder went off again and Ash reappeared in front of Paul, his right hand on the Slatestone city-native boys throat, clenching it as a snarl erupted from Ash's throat.

"Listen to me kid, I am not one to deal with your crap. My name isn't important, you will find it out in the little Tournament you are in, but until then my name is to be unknown." Ash then dropped Paul to the ground and span on his heels. Walking away he stopped suddenly and looked back to the group, locking eyes yet again with May, a kind smile on his face for once as he nodded to her, "But until then. You may call me Shadow." With that he disappeared in a crackle of thunder and left the group in awe and fear of the new appearance.

* * *

**And there's the new chapter! Two updates in one day, I'm proud! So Shadow/Ash makes an appearance too the group and who are these new figures who are causing trouble? I don't even know yet! But lets keep going. Update again at some point next week hopefully.**

**Also for the lack of battles and action, they'll be coming soon when the tournament begins and that, my readers, is when the real story begins!**

**If there is anything you can say to help me make this story better, let me know! I'm always open to suggestions and also I will need some OC's, possibly just three or four as I already made some myself, but moving on thanks for reviewing, reading, favouring and all that.**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Tournament Commence!

"W.. What was that?" May stared at the place where their mysterious savour stood, but instead of him there was now scorched ground. The entire group was confused and speechless after the display, looking around them bodies of injured Pokemon and men sat, some groaning and the rest unmoving.

"I guess we should call Officer Jenny? Right?" Dawn glanced at the bodies in fear of the result of pissing off Shadow. The rest of the group nodded and after calling and speaking to Jenny about the situation, leaving details of Shadow out and just saying there was a flash of light and they ended up like that, they were allowed to go towards the city and their hotel.

As they reached their respective hotel rooms, they all had one thought in their head, 'I have to find Shadow' and with that thought they all dropped off to sleep, blocking out the sounds of the world.

* * *

Ash walked along the streets of Ever Grande City with a frown, his thoughts floating back to the past event. "So they are both here, Team Sygliph and my old friends, this tournament will certainly prove interesting." He got a energetic nod from Pikachu who was also lost in his thoughts, but they weren't anything important just some type of red substance that comes in the form of a bottle. Yawning Ash looked up to the hotel with a slight glare and walked into the lobby, his hood staying above his head as he walked over to the receptionist.

"Joy! Room please?" His cold voice caused fear in anyone surrounding him, that and the dark aura radiated from his very presence, Nurse Joy just slowly and steadily nodded her head and requested Ash's pokedex, reluctantly Ash gave it over and smirked at the expression on Joy's face.

"You're.. No way." Her eyes widened in shock but a shake of the head from Ash made her stay silent, knowing he wanted it to stay secret for now. Handing him his key she gave off a forced smile which made Ash chuckle inside his mind as he turned and approached his hotel door for some sleep before the start of the tournament.

**The next day**

A certain brunette rolled over in her sleep trying to block out the annoying screeching of Dawn who just saw her bed head.. Again. Groaning at the noise she looked up and saw a weird sight, Dawn cowering in fear as her hair was displayed out in all directions. This brought a smile to the girls face as she plopped her head back on to the pillow and closed her eyes only for them to open again in irritation as the door swung open.

"COME ON! It's time for the tournament!" May's younger brother Max screamed at the girls, only to receive pillows violently attacking him in the face from May and Dawn. Glaring at them, he shivered in fear as they responded with their own glares causing him to backtrack and fall over his own feet as Misty shut the door and locked it, the moment the lock was turned the two girls to burst out laughing.

"Alright, we should get ready before Max has a panic attack." Dawn said while shaking her head, this brought out another groan from May, "I know you don't want to but come on! Besides, it's the perfect opportunity to find this Shadow guy." Dawn smirked at her own comment as May sprung up with a glare before getting ready.

After an hour of waiting, the girls finally came to find the four boys grumbling until they saw the two, at the moment they leapt up and started moving towards the doors. After five minutes of walking they arrived at the stadium where introductions will be done, it was here where the six of them hoped to find the one who saved them, well five of them wanted to thank him while Paul just wanted to battle him.

Ash leaned back against the wall at the back of the Stadium listening to the sounds around him, his aura spread out around the stadium as he picked up everyone around him, counting roughly two hundred people, possibly more. A frown grew on his face as he realized there was no trace of Team Sygliph, he then began to grumble in anger as he picked up six figures making their way towards him. Opening his eyes he looked to the rodent standing beside him with crossed arms as he leaned against the wall trying to look 'cool', this brought a small chuckle from Ash. One which vanished when Dawn screeched in excitement, luckily it got drowned out by the noise of the crowd who roared when Mr. Goodshow came on to stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Tournament of Legends!" Goodshow scanned the crowd, smiling as he saw 'Shadow' in the background. He gave a slight nod to Shadow, who responded with an even slighter ( if that's a word) nod. Turning back to the crowd he grinned. "This tournament will decide who is the stuff of legends! The winner will go down in the history books, and I know there has been many of these types of tournaments but that doesn't matter right? Either way it'll be fun so do your best and good luck!" Chuckling at the response of roaring, Goodshow turned and walked off stage, giving a look to Shadow, who nodded again in response and turned and headed towards the exit.

"Shadow wait up!" Ash's eye twitched as he heard the voice of the one who many consider his double, standing still but still avoiding to look he waiting until the group approached him. "What do you six want now?" Ash responded to them in a harsh voice, but on the inside he was happy to finally talk to them again.

"We just wanted to talk to you, and thank you for last night." May smiled as Shadow's head turned to face her, his auburn eyes connecting with her sapphire ones. Some would consider this to be romantic, but the glare Ash was giving off ruined it as May started to feel fear of the man.

"I don't need you thanks, now excuse me I have to go visit an old friend." Ash turned and walked around the corner, but the group followed him only to grumble when he disappeared before they got there. Arriving outside Goodshow's office, he knocked on the door and waited impatiently for the door to open. When it finally did, Ash saw a small elderly man, whose beard looked like it could beat Goodshow himself in height. Without speaking Goodshow allowed Ash into his office and looked outside before shutting and locking the door. As the two sat down they stared at each other intensely before finally smiling.

"Ash, old friend, how are you doing?" Goodshow reached out his hand towards the dark man in front of him, who responded by shaking it with a chuckle.

"Quite well, old timer. Yourself?" Ash raised an eyebrow as he leaned back on his chair while Goodshow laughed at his comment.

"Other than the age issue? Fine like usual. Although I believe it is time to get serious, correct?" Ash responded with a nod which brought out a sigh from Goodshow, "Thought so. So is it true, Sygliph is here?"

"I'm afraid so, I met two of their lower grunts yesterday attacking a group of civilians. I quickly put a stop to it, but they looked like they've improved in the last three years." Ash smiled sadly as he brought down his hood to show his strict, yet kind, face. His hair somehow was still the same as it was five years ago. "I'm here to take part in the tournament but to also bring an end to whatever they are up to, which we both know is never good."

Goodshow nodded before smirking slightly, "Shall we begin this tournament?" Ash smiled lightly before nodding.

"Let it begin."

* * *

**And there's the new chapter! Hopefully is was good, I'm still unsure about it but if you guys like it then I like it. 8D Also, Team Sygliph, the name was made up on the spot but that doesn't matter. **

**This story was sponsored by GenesisHWinter's imagination of Violence. 8D Also I forgot to say this in my other chapters but I don't own Pokémon, my dream will never come true now. D;**

**If there is anything you can say to help me make this story better, let me know! I'm always open to suggestions and also I will need some OC's, possibly just three or four as I already made some myself, but moving on thanks for reviewing, reading, favouring and all that.**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Let it begin

**Okay first of all I want to say, I'm terrible and battles. Also I'm pulling some points of this story straight out of my ass without prior knowledge but ignore that, just enjoy.**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first match of the Tournament of Legends! Right now we will use the names given to us by our competitors. Their real names will be given out at the third round where the six on six battles will begin!" The roar of the crowd exploded out of the stadium into the surrounding area, frightening nearby pokemon. "But now it shall be a one v one! Now to the referee for our competitors!"

The referee stood on his stand looking down to the two competitors, "This is an official one vs one matchup between the red corner and the green corner! In the red corner we have Grove from Goldenrod City, and in the green corner we have Shadow from Mt. Moon!" The crowd cheered in response to the two competitors, but within the crowd six people sat in silence watching the Mt. Moon Native.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee swung his flags downwards signalling the beginning of the match, "Electrike! Show us your power!" Grove threw out his pokeball revealing his dog-like pokemon, this brought a smirk to Ash's face which he responded by grabbing a sphere off his belt. "Reveal the power of the grass types, Sceptile come on out!" Ash lifted the ball up and his grass-type powerhouse came on out, the smirk on Sceptiles face showed the crowd the pokemons confidence as he played with the twig in his mouth.

"Electrike! Quick attack lets go!" The dog began to move like a blur surprising the crowd with its speed, only Ash wasn't impressed. Closing his eyes he smiled, "Sceptile, left hand side leaf blade." Sceptile nodded and expanded the blade on his left arm, after which his body span to face his left hand side as swung the blade down, the green blur of Electrike collided with the blade sending the Pokemon down with a yelp, "Now Sceptile bullet seed and leap away while doing so." Sceptile leapt into the air and fired his bullet seed towards Electrike, the force of the seeds colliding with the Pokement caused it to faint from the pain introduced by the swift movements and power of Sceptile.

"Electrike is unable to battle, the winner and moving on to the next round is Shadow from Mt. Moon!" The crowd was silent, surprised by the speed and accuracy of Shadow and his Sceptile, not that it bothered the man as he simply recalled Sceptile with a word of thanks and turned towards the exit, leaving the cheers which finally began behind him.

The group of six sat in the crowd wide-eyed. "That was.." Ritchie began before being interrupted by a smirking Paul, "Proof of a challenge for me? I think so." With this the purple haired male stood up and headed towards the exit, followed by five speechless people. "So guys, when's your battle?" May asked trying to change to topic from the one-sided battle, but she only received a shrug in response. At this she raised her eyebrow and counted in her head until finally it happened.

"Crap! The times!" All three of the battlers yelled before the sprinted off to the hotel to find the times, the rest of the group laughed while physically rolling on the ground in delight at their reaction, until of course someone coughed to get their attention.

Looking up they saw a dark figure looming above them, staring at them in confusion, although what they couldn't see below his hood he was smirking with his right eyebrow raised. "Do you three mind letting me past?" His dark, yet comforting voice echoed around the area before the three made a pathway for him as they trembled in fear, at this he sighed before shaking his head and walked past them. As he walked he suddenly halted and looked towards the three, "Do you three want to come have lunch with me? I'm sure you have questions." Glancing at each other in surprise the group of three nodded and set off towards the Pokemon Centre to have lunch.

When they arrived they got their food and sat in silence, May, Dawn and Brock all wanted to ask the same question and Ash saw this and chuckled. "Ask away, it's the reason I let you three come and not the rest. You guys don't impose compared to those three, what will I call them, irritations?" He smiled as the three looked down nervously before Brock finally looked up and asked his question.

"That energy around you, was it aura?" Ash smiled and nodded in response which got the attention of the other two, "Then how come it was crackling like it was unstable? Any time I've seen aura it's been flawless blue energy." Ash raised an eyebrow at this and thought, "Well, Brock is it?" Brock nodded. "Well Brock, I don't really know for certain. What I do know is, my aura is in fact unstable due to the fact it is colliding with another type of energy inside me. I myself, am like an electric-type Pokemon, I have electricity built up inside me which allows me to control it. It combined into my aura and caused it to go unstable, but still controllable so the reason is crackles like that is because I am using two energies at the same time." This caused the group to look at the man in wonder, this lasted for a few minutes until Ash spoke up again, "I'm guessing you want to know how I vanish the way I do right?" Once again, the group nodded and Ash laughed, "Simple really. The fact I can control electricity, I can travel at the same speed as electricity. Which is pretty damn fast, so in essence I'm not vanishing. Just moving quickly, and yes I know. Moving that fast should tear me apart physically but it doesn't due to the fact my unstable aura is shielding me from the pressure." The group of three grew confused, but never less accepted the answer and began to speak to Shadow about themselves, which of course he already knew about but he didn't interrupt them. That is until the doors to the Pokemon Centre opened and a small sphere rolled in. Everyone looked at the sphere with interest, except Ash who just sighed and stood up as the sphere opened revealing a Weezing which released a smog attack on its appearance. As everyone in the Pokemon Centre panicked, Ash simply walked into a corner and leaned against it waiting for the smog to disappear and when it did a balloon floated above a hole that somehow appeared in the roof of the Centre, the balloon had a Meowth theme as three people stood in it, two humans and one Meowth a smirk on all their faces as they held a bag full of Pokeballs.

"Team Rocket!" The group of three yelled up at the balloon, which in return the three passengers giggled like maniacs. "Give us back our Pokemon!"

"Not a chance Twerps! Now that lead Twerp is gone we're back and we're gonna' win!" Jessie, the only female and arguably the leader of the trio, yelled down to them with a grin.

"And without your Pokemon you can't stop us can you?" James, the blue haired rich boy of the group gave his intake of the situation with glee, that was until everyone heard a roar. Taking a look to their left everyone saw a large orange beast floating in mid-air, on its back sat a dark figure surrounded in crackling aura.

"Maybe they can't, but I certainly can." This sent shivers through the three thief's as they watched the being in fear, with everyone else except three people who stared in excitement. "Charizard, flamethrower to the left side of their balloon then move in and catch the Pokeballs." Charizard did so, releasing a flame which lit the baskets left side on fire and with high speeds the dragon sped towards the Pokeballs which Team Rocket dropped in shock, grabbing it the dragon landed outside the Pokemon Centre were everyone in the area was centred and dropped the bag, everyone gladly grabbed their balls until they noticed that Charizard was alone and Ash was gone.

"Charizard? Where's Shadow?" May asked unsurely as she looked to the beast, with a smirk Charizard directed everyone's eyes to the flaming balloon where three people stood in fear, behind them they could see a figure in a cloak staring at the trio.

"Jessie. James. Meowth." The dark man smirked before being interrupted by a blue Pokemon popping out of its Pokeball with a salute, "Erm.. Wobbuffet." Ash acknowledged the new arrival with a sweatdrop. "Anyway, moving on.. You three have just pissed me off, and that's not a smart idea. Do you have any idea why?" The silence of trio made Ash smirk as he stepped towards them slowly, "It's a bad idea simply because I don't give false threats." With that the sound of thunder exploded around the area and the man vanished before reappearing behind the trio, blue and yellow energy crackling along his right hand. Thrusting the hand forward he jabbed James in the spine causing the male to scream and collapse into paralyses, he did the same to Jessie before turning to Meowth. Shaking his head he gripped Meowths throat and lifted him into the air as the Pokemon trembled in fear of the carnage, "And you. I could give you a chance and capture you, but I'm not THAT mean. So instead, I'll do what is right. Evolve you." This made Meowth panic and begin trying to escape as aura began to coat Meowth's body before finally he screamed out and became coated in a white light, as his body began to change he felt something slip around his neck and the evolution stopped, staring at the man he groaned, "Why? Why did you that?" Ash chuckled before looking at the two.

"Simple really, I'm going to give you a choice. Because I'm fair like that. Join me and leave Team Rocket, or evolve and become what you hate the most." His eyes turned into a glare as he looked to the Pokemon who was effectively awestruken, he had a choice. Between two things he hated the most, be captured and join this, thing, or evolve and become a Persian. He hated evolving as much as he hated the Twerps, so he had no choice in the end. He had to be captured. "F- Fine. I'll join you." This brought a smile to the mans face as he held up an empty ball and pressed it against Meowth, the Pokemon was drawn into the ball and in the end captured. Everyone on the ground looked at the burning balloon and the surprising capture of the Pokemon, and finally at the man who just stared at the two beings who were on the ground watching in fear. Reaching down, Ash gripped the two by their collars and disappeared in a crack of thunder, as the balloon ended up burning completely and in another crack of thunder he appeared in his audience, dropping the two criminals on the ground beside Officer Jenny. Turning he recalled Charizard, nodded the May, Dawn and Brock, and headed towards the forest ignoring the applauding crowd behind him a frown on his face as he looked towards his new Pokemon, knowing it was a wise decision to send home Feraligatr.

* * *

**And there's the new chapter! Hopefully is was good, let me know what you think!**

**This story was sponsored by GenesisHWinter's imagination of Violence. 8D **

**If there is anything you can say to help me make this story better, let me know! I'm always open to suggestions and also I will need some OC's, possibly just three or four as I already made some myself, but moving on thanks for reviewing, reading, favouring and all that.**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Meowth's introduction

Ash continued down the path of aura his mind formed for only him to see, the path leading down to his training spot. It was secluded from the rest of civilization and it was here Ash will allow his new Pokemon to become use to his new life. As he reached the area Ash brought out Meowth's Pokeball with a smirk before throwing it. The ball opened and a red beam revealed the Scratch Cat Pokemon, he sneered at his new trainer before huffing. "Meowth, you should understand I saved you from imprisonment, you should be happy. Your friends, Jessie and James, they aren't coming out any time soon." Ash gave off one of his rare smiles, the smile he saves for his Pokemon and no one else. Despite this, Meowth grumbled and glared at Ash, "You listen here, the boss would have gotten us out of that dump! Jessie and James wont stay there!" During his rant, and the moment he heard 'boss', Ash burst out laughing at Meowth, an act which confused the poor Pokemon, "What you laughing at?" Meowth's eyes twitched as the laughter came to an end.

"The fact you think Giovanni would still come for you, when it's been two years since I brought him and the rest of Team Rocket down." This piece of news shocked Meowth, how didn't he know of this? Team Rocket? Gone? He stared into Ash's eyes looking for any hint of lies, but found none. He was telling the truth. Ash saw the look on Meowth's face and crouched down to him smiling, "Listen Meowth, despite our past I don't hate you, I think you were just misunderstood and that is why you joined Team Rocket, to become noticed and understood. You are equal to everyone else here, don't forget it you are our friend no matter how you lived before, and to prove this too you I'm going to reverse your evolution progress, so you will not need that everstone. As well as this I will block it and the only time it will become unblocked is if you ask me too, understand?" Meowth looked at the man with wide eyes, what was he talking about their past? And could he really block an evolution? He nodded frantically in hopes it was true.

Ash smiled at the cat before placing his hand onto Meowths forehead and allowed his aura to coat Meowth, the unstable energy battled back the evolution energy before finally trapping it within a cage where it could not escape until the aura allowed it too, as Ash felt the evolution be caged he removed his hand and the everstone with a smile, "Done." He looked as Meowth blinked and then jumped in joy until he suddenly stopped and looked at Ash.

"Wait, you mentioned our past.. I've never met you before." Meowth glared at Ash as he tried to figure out who this person was, but he became confused as Ash burst out laughing and took his hood down slightly for Meowth to see his face, shock ran through Meowth as his eyes widened and he took a few steps back. "TWERP?"

Ash smiled as he looked down to his backpack and nudged it, at which point Pikachu leapt out and landed in front of him, "Pika! Pi ka Chu, Chu Pika Chaaa!" Pikachu nodded to Meowth in conformation of his accusation (Hey! That Rhymed!) as Meowth looked between the two. "But.. Why?"

"I said it before, you're not a bad Pokemon. You were just understood, and please. Keep this secret." With that Ash brought the hood back over his head with a grin. "Now, time to make you stronger than any Persian out there, aye?" Those words caused a grin to grow on Meowths face, forgetting the events of the past Meowth nodded and leapt onto Ash hugging him for dear life.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Meowth let a few tears of happiness roll down his cheek as he stared at his new friends, his new.. family.

* * *

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Training and Paul vs Shadow

As Meowth spoke to Ash, the group of Dawn, May and Brock stood still wondering what happened. First of all Team Rocket attacked, then Shadow defeated them by himself and finally he captured Meowth and left Team Rocket in Jenny's custody. Finally they were taken out of their thoughts by the arrival of Paul, Max and Ritchie.

"Guys! What happened here?" Ritchie asked frantically but only got one word in response, 'Shadow'. After explaining the situation to the three Paul smirked and shook his head. "Now I'm certainly going to battle this Shadow and take him down a notch." A grin spread along his face and he made his way towards the forest followed by the group.

Meanwhile Ash and Meowth decided it was time to train, letting out his Pokemon and explaining the situation they welcomed Meowth and went off to do their training, and while Ash fought Infernape in their training Pikachu and Meowth decided to train together.

(Keep in mind this is going to be a rare occurrence of where I will be translating _Pokespeech_)

Pikachu and Meowth moved over to a secluded area for their training, and the moment they reached it Pikachu turned to look at his new team mate.

"Alright, listen here Meowth. I'm going to teach you to increase your speed and use a special attack of yours, thunderbolt!" Pikachu cheered in glee as he spoke while Meowth glanced at him with a questioning look.

"Well, Pikapal how do you think I could learn dis'?" Meowth received a thunderbolt in response at which Meowth grumbled.

"Use the thunderbolt I hit you with to unleash your first one. After that you should have accessed the ability to do so any time you want." Pikachu directed Meowth on how to channel electricity into the form of an attack and after a few hours of teaching Meowth released a thunderbolt, the thunderbolt travelled quickly and struck the tree behind Pikachu and left a scorch mark. They both sweatdropped as several Pidgeys fell out of the tree paralysed. "Okay then, now you figured it out!" For another hour Pikachu taught Meowth how to redirect his attack into different forms and parts of his body to make an improved attack, like a thunderpunch. Finally Pikachu grew happy with the results. "Now, lets get back to Ash for a break then we work on speed!"

As they headed back they halted at the noise of people speaking, Pikachu quickly recognised them as the group of Ash's old friends. Quickly they both went to warn Ash about them coming.

"PAUL! Come on you're getting us lost! I don't want to be late for my match!" Max whined to the purple haired boy who grumbled while the rest of the group sweatdropped at the situation.

"Max.. Our matches aren't until tomorrow and I'm not leaving until we find this damn Shadow guy!" Paul once more moved through a bush, followed by the group only to stop in shock as Shadow stared at them, by his side stood Pikachu and Meowth both with grins on their faces.

"Found me." Shadow looked to Paul with a grin as he raised his right hand and pointed at him, "And you! You want a match with me, correct? If so, I accept. One v One." The entire group looked at Shadow surprised at how he knew, and he recognised that look and chuckled, "You guys aren't very quiet you know."

This caused many of the group of fall backward anime-style as Paul stood up straight with a smirk, "What are we for, Shadow?" As he stepped forward Shadow raised his hand halting the males approach.

"Simple really, a referee." At this Brock leapt up and moved into position looking between the two competitors. When he saw they were ready, Paul gripping one of his balls and Shadow standing with his arms behind his back, he raised his arms. "This is an unofficial battle between Shadow and Paul. Begin!"

"Magmortar! Prepare for battle!" Paul threw his Pokeball outwards and out of it came the destructive fire-type. Seeing this Pokemon brought a smile to Ash's face as he looked to Meowth, he looked up in shock and then a grin and leapt onto the field.

"Meowth is my choice." This caused many of the group to glance at Shadow wide-eyed as Brock begun the battle.

"Magmortar end this quickly with flamethrower." Magmotar stepped forward and raised one of his cannons, the heat inside them raised until they sparked and flames shot outwards towards the cat who stood there without a care in the world.

"Meowth, move to the left." The cat leapt to the left hand side as the flamethrower collided with the grass leaving another scorch mark. "Now Meowth, move forward quickly and prepare a furry swipe." Meowth did so, his body moving forward at a quick speed and his claws extended. Leaping into the air to avoid another flamethrower he smirked, "Now Meowth. Direct your thunderbolt attack into your claw and use thunderclaw." Doing as instructed, Meowth sent the claw downwards leaving a trail of electricity behind it until it collided with the head of Magmortar. Ignoring the scorching heat, Meowth put full effort into the attack causing Magmortar to drop to one knee as he became paralysed and damaged from the combined damage of the combo. Smiling Ash then looked at Paul as he said his next attack. "Now Meowth, finish it off with Thunderbolt." Following his directions Meowth unleashed a bolt of lightning into his opponent, the damage of which proved far too much and Magmortar fainted. The entire of Paul's group stood amazed at the relentless assault as Paul recalled his Pokemon unsure of how to act in this situation. He's never lost that bad before.

"Paul, do you see why you lost? You were overconfident. I brought that confidence down. Now go prepare for your match." With that, Shadow vanished in the form of thunder, only three of the group knowing what he really just did. All of them returned to their hotel rooms in silence, unsure of what to say, all except on over-confident little boy. "I'm going to beat Shadow now!" Max grinned until he got whacked in the head by May.

"Max, remember what happened to Paul, and he's a better trainer than you!" This brought Max's ego down a notch and finally they all went off to sleep.

* * *

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Team Sygliph Strikes Back?

After the events of the day before, the entire group of Dawn, Max, May, Brock, Ritchie and Paul felt exhausted, five of them out for the count as told by their constant snores but one of them, particularly a purple-haired male, sat awake still trying to wrap his head around the battle from before with the mysterious Shadow and the way he was quickly defeated. Looking down at the five who were sleeping Paul sighed and glanced to his Pokeballs, 'What am I doing wrong? I train them, look after them, hell I even respect them now. Why did I lose so bad!' Paul grunted as he clenched his right fist before finally closing his eyes and allowing the lure of sleep to consume him.

Meanwhile with Ash, the room was entirely silent except for the groaning and shifting of a certain raven-haired male. Sweat poured from the boys forehead as he toss and turned mumbling words like "I'm sorry" and "Had to", finally his body sprung up in a sitting position as he let out a panicked scream alerting the yellow rodent who slept beside him who quickly released a thunderbolt at the lamp beside them utterly destroying it. Quickly realising where it was Pikachu looked over at its trainer and brother with a confused look.

"Pika? Pikachu PikaPi?" Pikachu's head turned as its black eyes locked onto its companion who responded with a shake of the head.

"It's alright Pikachu, just another nightmare." Groaning Ash placed his head in his palms and sighed, "Why can't they just disappear? I'm not guilty over leaving them, I had to do it so why am I having these blasted nightmares?" With a grunt of annoyance Ash forcefully punched the stand next to his bed sending a loud bang out around the Hotel floor.

Pikachu looked worried at its trainer before moving up onto his shoulder and rubbing its cheek against his, "PikaPi Pi Pikachu Kachu Ka Chuu?" The small rodent looked at its friend with a questioning look as it waited for an answer, but instead it got another sigh.

Hearing the question made Ash think, did he miss them? Is this why he had the nightmares about that day and was this bringing guilt over him? "I don't know Pi, maybe I do miss them. Not much I can do until I deal with the problems here, although I need to find a way to try and finish them by the time we reach the third round." Grinning as he looked to Pikachu, who responded with his own grin they both nodded in agreement. "Because then everyone will know we're alive." With this the raven-haired trainer and the Pokemon dropped into slumber as they both prayed the nightmares would stay away for the rest of the night.

Finally the sun rose and its beams collided with the face of a blue-haired boy who grunted in annoyance at the rude wake up. "Blasted sun, waking me up this early." Looking around he saw the rest of the group still sleeping and shrugged before looking to the clock. "Two hours until Paul's battle then mine's straight after." Max yawned and looked around until he noticed Ritchie wasn't asleep, in fact he was gone. Crunching his eyebrows the youngest of the group stood up and made his way to the door and silently slipped out.

Max moved through the empty hotel corridors until he finally heard Ritchie in the empty cafeteria talking to a cloaked man. "So, Shadow. You got any matches today?" Max's eyes widened as he heard the name of the stranger quickly focusing again he tried to hear the mans response. "Indeed, one around mid-day after your friend Max's match." He saw Shadow stretch his arms before looking back with a grin, "So Max? When did you plan to join us for breakfast?" The sudden call of his name made Max jump and come out of hiding with a shameful look before taking his seat beside Ritchie.

"Max, you should have guessed you couldn't sneak up on me. I'm too good for that." Shadow grinned at the boy as he looked at the ground before sliding him over a bowl of ramen (At this time? Ah Ash always eats weird food at weird times.) who looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"For me?" Max questioned as he looked up to the nodding male. Without a second thought he began eating the food due a number of reasons, one he didn't want to seem rude and two, he just realised he was starving. When he finished eating he looked to the two older males at the table with him, "So? When you guys leaving for your battle? By the way, Ritchie when is your battle again?" Ritchie grinned and shook his head, "I already had it. It was extremely early so I didn't wake you guys, I won by the way it was fun." Max grunted in response, not liking missing his friends match then he looked towards Shadow who had his eyes closed beneath his hood and he slowly hummed a tune to himself. Suddenly he stopped as a scowl came on his face and he looked at the two boys in front of him.

"Listen, I have to head and deal with some.. old friends." He spoke to the two in a tone that sounded like it was containing a lot of dislike towards these 'old friends'. Raising their eyebrows they nodded and got on in return, "Don't worry Max I'll be there for your match." Standing up and turning he raised one hand and gave them a wave as he walked out the doors. When he was out of sight the two boys looked at each other with a similar expression before following Shadow.

Ash slowly walked through the streets, passing the few unlucky souls who had to awaken at this time. Continuing down the road he stopped as he reached an abandoned building, grumbling he looked around and saw no one. He was going to use his aura senses but he couldn't waste time so without a second thought he blasted open the door with his right foot, the force of the kick forced the door to snap off its hinges and fall to the floor. Walking over the broken door he entered the broken and crumbling building, an aura sphere floating in his left hand and Lucario's Pokeball in his right palm as he left Pikachu to sleep.

Watching Shadow kick down the door made Max and Ritchie sweatdrop at the dramatics before tensing as they saw two men follow him into the building dressed in the same uniform as their attackers a few nights ago, looking at Ritchie he murmured to him, "We got to go help him, something isn't right and I intend to find out." Ritchie thought the comment over before nodding and approached the building, pulling out his Pikachu's pokeball. Calling it out he explained the situation to Sparky as Max did the same to his Grovyle. Both Pokemon understood and followed their masters into the building.

Making his way through the building Ash suddenly found two steel doors, this made him smirk. "Obvious much?" Sighing he called out Lucario and the both approached the doors before halting at a deep and familiar voice.

"Now now, 'Shadow' why don't you join our party? It's so much better than what's behind that stupid door." The voice said the word Shadow with so much distaste and spite that it could make a Gyarados feel awkward with the moment, but all it served to do was make Ash chuckle as he span to face his long time nemesis.

"Ah, Mal how are you doing? Prison fun?" Ash taunted the male known as Mal, causing him to grumble in discomfort before smirking. Shaking his head slowly he raised a Pokeball and called out a Pokemon. The Pokemon was none other than a Gallade, a Psychic type. Seems fitting compared to the Aura vs. Psychic situation. Ash immediately caught on and nodded before looking to Lucario who understood and walked forward. Facing the Gallade, Lucario chuckled before standing in a fighting stance as Ash did the same with Mal. Silence loomed over the area until a clock sound rung, and the moment it hit all four beings launched forward with a roar and the battle began.

* * *

**R&R! BTW I just wanted to say the revelation of Ash to his friends will come in around chapter 15 to 20, until then I will use this to try and explain his background since his disappearance.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Shadow Unleashed

The battle had begun, Lucario and Gallade fought with every bit of power they had as Aura Sphere's and Psycho Cutters flew through the air, blades and paws clashed as both Pokemon attempted to overwhelm the other for the will of their respective masters, meanwhile those masters also faced off in a vicious clash. Aura blade vs. Steel blade. Ash stared at Mal, his Aura Blade formed in his palm as Mal's own cursed blade dragged along the ground. Ash's auburn eyes clashed with Mal's crimson ones as sparks flew between them. With a smirk Mal made the first move as he stepped forward bring the blade in an upwards motion towards Ash's gut, but the Aura Warrior was too quick as he brought his respective weapon down to meet the blade and with a large metallic cling the weapons met. Pushing their full power into both blades the two males watched each other before nodding and leaping backwards ending the clash.

With a grin Ash formed an Aura Sphere while Mal formed a sort of Shadow Ball, and with a quick thrust of their hands they sent the balls of energy at each other causing an explosion which sent dust in different areas. The explosion caused the building to begin to collapse as the battle was raged. Pushing himself through the smoke Ash jabbed forward his blade at Mal's last known location, only to hit air. Grunting his eyes looked backwards as far as they could and saw a metallic glare swinging through the air. With a yell, Ash's body became surrounded in aura, and travelling along the aura cloak was spikes of lightning. The metallic blade collided with the cloak and the electricity sparked through the conductor into the males hand forcing him to drop it in a cloud of swears as he lept back, spinning around Ash sent his own weapon towards the now pained Mal who was defenceless. As the blade neared Mal looked up in horror as the weapon came towards his skull and moments before it hit, a beam flew through the air colliding with Ash. The force of the blow sent Ash through a wall and covered him in rubble. Looking up he saw his attacker, another member of Team Sygliph and by his side a Hydreigon. The grunt grinned at his downed target before murmering something to Hydreigon, nodding the Pokemon began to summon a beam in his mouth as it prepared a Hyper Beam but moments before it fired a yellow and green beam flew through the air and collided with the beast followed up with a thunderbolt. The momentarily distraction allowed Ash to leap up and look towards his saviour, or saviours, as he widened his eyes at the two boys in front of him.

**During the battle**

"Come on Max! Hurry up!" Ritchie sprinted through the corridors at the sound of battling, followed up by a panting Max who was starting to lag behind. Max grumbled as he unwillingly followed, not focusing Max almost ran into a frozen Ritchie who glanced around a corner. Looking confused Max followed his gaze only to gawk at the sight. Two Pokemon battled seemingly to the death, a Lucario and a Gallade. The vicious battle was leveling the building around them as they kept fighting without considering the dangers, but the fact they were two humans fighting with them made matters worse. Blades clashed as the darkness covered the two forms, looking to Ritchie who looked at him they both agreed to stop the fighting but before they could they saw two spheres in the men's palms which then caused a shroud of smoke to grow in the area. Trying not to cough they tried to see the men but only saw one thing. A hyper beam flying through the air at one man, the light now revealing his identity as the mysterious competitor Shadow. The force of the blow sent the man through a wall forcing the two boys to grimace but quickly focused as they noticed a second hyper beam being grew at point blank range. Not waiting any longer Max ordered Sceptile to use solar beam, gathering the sun through the destroyed roof Sceptile unleashed the beam as it collided with the dragon and Ritchie followed it up with a thunderbolt, smirking at their success they looked towards the wide-eyed Shadow with a nod. "How ya' doing Shadow?" Max grinned at the sighing man as he shook his head with a chuckle.

"Alright you two, if you want to help? Take you this bastard with the Hydreigon. I'll deal with Mal." Shadow span only to see Mal looking at him with a glare. Looking to the two boys he grunted as a portal opened behind him. Recalling Gallade he lept back into it and the portal swallowed him and his partner before closing. Swearing to himself Shadow sent his right fist into the wall beside him forcing to start collapsing. Widening his eyes at the sight he looked to the two panicking boys before grinning. Leaping at the two he recalled Lucario and gripped them by their collars. "Alright you two, time to get out of here." Closing his eyes Shadow allowed aura to cover him and the two boys before it suddenly grew a yellow tint. With a crack of thunder Shadow and the boys where sent out of the building out behind the Pokemon Centre. Suddenly stopping the roar of thunder spread out along the area as the two boys looked around and Shadow lifted Lucario's pokeball from his belt. Looking to the two boys with a lop sided grin he signalled for them to come into the Centre.

After giving their Pokemon to Nurse Joy the boys sat in the cafateria and ate silently, until "Shadow.. What the hell was that back there?" Ritchie looked up at Max as he glared at Shadow who chuckled.

"Maxy, that was simply my job." This caused looks of confusion to run over the two's faces. Ash tried his best not to laugh at the two as he explained, "You see those two who I was fighting were members of Team Sygliph. Yes the people who attacked you, and I suppose you are wondering how one of them was using a shadow ball?" Without waiting for a nod from the two Ash leaned backwards with a sigh. "Well, I wish I could tell you but I can't. All I know is he is using a darker version of aura than I do, how he got this I will never know. All I know is it's my purpose to stop it." Looking to the two, his eyes gave off a glint of blue and yellow as he focused on the two boys in front of him with a smile, slowly the odd colours vanished as he looked at the clock. "Well Max, time to start getting ready for your match. Go wake up your friends you two I'll see you at the stadium." Giving a nod to the two boys he walked away from them as they ran off to their hotel room in a rush to get ready.

Watching the two with a sigh Ash shook his head before disappearing in a crack of thunder, leaving only his voice behind. "Soon, I'll come back."

* * *

**R&R! The revelation is approaching! I should've done this sooner but I want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed every time I upload, you guys are a great help and inspiration, and if you are reviewing for the first time or second and so on, I still thank you! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT 8D**


	10. Chapter 10 - Round 2 begins!

**Okay so I've reread my own story and noticed something, while this is meant to be an Advanceshipping story it has only had one extremely minor hint of Advanceshipping, this will change! **

* * *

Max and Ritchie slammed through the door to look at the figures who were about to leave, Paul, May, Dawn and Brock stared at them in shock as Paul's hand gripped on a Pokeball. After a few awkward seconds they all let out a synced sigh of relief. "Hurry up guys! My match starts soon!" Max yelled as he sprinted out again Ritchie and the rest of the group looking at the boy with a sweat drop.

"Erm.. Yeah, we should hurry up if we want to see his match." The rest of the group agreed and headed out towards the stadium. After a five minute walk they reached the stadium and saw Max entering the trainers room. Looking to each other they shrugged and entered the stands. They all sat down except Ritchie who looked around with a frown. His eyes glanced at the crowd as he looked for the black cloaked trainer, his thoughts were interrupted by the roar of thunder. While the rest of the stadium leapt in surprise Ritchie simply smirked and turned around to stare eye to eye with Shadow. "Took your time, mate." Ritchie grinned as he shook Shadows hand and they took a seat next to the surprised group who stared at them with a questioning look.

"So you two are buddies now?" Raising his eyebrow at the pair they grinned and gave a short nod before Shadow leaned back into his seat staring at the place where Max now stood, under the name of Petalburg's Prince (Play on May's nickname, I know I know. -.-) giving a yawn Shadow looked towards May, his auburn eyes looking at the smile on her face, his heart quickly accelerated in speed but just as she began to look towards him he refocused on the ground murmuring to himself. Noticing May look away he looked towards her with a smirk, "You know May. Your brother seems excited about this, when I talked to him he said he entered this tournament for a private reason. Any idea what that is?" Raising his eyebrow as the group frowned and a tear appeared in the brunettes eye he immediately apologized for hitting a nerve.

"It.. it's alright, just we miss an old friend." Sigh May looked to Shadow with a sad smile, "That's the reason Max entered this tournament. For an old friend of ours who disappeared five years ago. Ever heard of Ash Ketchum?" This made Shadows eyes widen as he looked out towards the battlefield. Feeling a pain in his heart now knowing the pain he caused his friends he slowly nodded.

"Yes, I've heard of him. Heard he was a great kid, very determined but really dense." This caused a small chuckle among the group who nodded in conformation, as Shadow was about to speak again the announcer roared out.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! WELCOME TO THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND BETWEEN TWO AMAZING COMPETITORS! First, a boy who passed the first round in an impressive manner, The Prince of Petalburg!" **The crowd roared in cheer as Max raised his right hand and waved at the group before grinning as they cheered, except Shadow who just nodded towards the boy, the cheering quieted down as the announcer spoke again. "**And his opponent, a man who beat his opponent without a second thought as he ruthlessly beat down their Pokémon, he is the one. The only. Anarch!**" The crowd gave a mixture of cheers and sneers at the man as he stared at his opponent with a smirk. Finally the referee stood up and raised his flags.

"This will be a match between the red corner, Prince of Petalburg and green corner, Anarch. The match will be three on three and both trainers must recall their pokemon after a victory. It will be best of two, are both trainers ready?" Looking at the two he received a nod in response and smiled. "Begin!" Slamming his flags down he watched as both trainers threw out their pokeballs.

Out from Anarch's pokeball came a familiar dragon type from Unova, the beast floated with its three heads looking towards his opponent with a sneer. From Max's Pokeball came a Pokémon recognised as a favourite in his respective gym/home. The ape-like Pokémon slammed the ground as it appeared with a grin.

It was Hydreigon vs. Vigoroth.

**(Okay due to me being TERRIBLE at writing battles I will just skip it, but let me know if you want to see Ash's battle next chapter. I will be writing the battle of Ash's in the third round because of it's importance. But until then, tell me if you want me to skip battles or not?)**

Finally after a heated battle Ash and the group watched as Max defeated his opponent with his Grovyle, Grovyle finished the battle with a powerful leaf blade to the head of his opponents Blastoise, grinning Ash nodded down to the cheering Max before leaving his seat and the stadium. Walking into the woods he was suddenly stopped by a female voice, spinning he looked at the brunette behind him with a questioning look.

"Why did you just leave like that? I'm sure Max would like to see you." Tilting her head she stared into his auburn eyes as he returned the look into her sapphire ones. Feeling her face heat up she looked at the ground to hide her seemingly appearing blush.

"Max could go on with me being there, I'm just going to go sleep. How come you're not there? You are his sister after all." Grinning at his response the looked at the girl who smiled sheepishly.

"I know that, and I already saw him on my way out but forget that. Why are you going to the forest if you are going to go sleep?" Looking behind the male he glanced at the forest with a slight glare as she tried to see past the trees, but her focus was cut short at a chuckle. Looking up at the sound she glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"You." Ash finally burst out laughing before shaking his head, "You look cute when you're trying to focus on something." Sighing he raised an eyebrow at her blushing face and smirked, "But as for sleeping, I enjoy sleeping within natures grip. Makes me one with my Pokémon you know?" He stared at her confused face and shook her head again and turned around, beginning to leave before stopping and looking behind him at the girl, "If any of you need me you can find me by the lake. Alright?" He waited for her nod and then left.

May stared at the direction Shadow left before smiling slightly and walking away, thinking of one thought. 'I miss you, Ash.'

* * *

**R&R! Told you more Advanceshipping! I wont go overboard but I will put more in leading up to the big revelation and it will be there where the story kicks off and we see more of Mal and team Sygliph, as well as Ash and his aura abilities. **

**REMEMBER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE BATTLE SCENES!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Cat's first battle!

**I'm back! So.. Erm.. Yeah I fucked up. I haven't been focusing on the fact this is a Pokémon fic! I think I made Ash overpowered a bit, but I'll find a way to make it work with the Pokémon element. Also, looking back at the end of Chapter 10 I realised it looked like May figured out Shadow, but in fact she didn't. I guess you can say the fact Shadow has some of Ash's qualities and their previous conversation during the match left her thinking about Ash.**

**But enough from me! LETS START!**

* * *

It had been a day since the match between Max and his opponent, during that time Paul also had his match, beating his opponent's two Pokémon with ease. During that time neither Shadow nor the group seen one another, but now it was time for Shadow's match. A match the entire group was looking forward to.

"Oh boy oh boy! It's time!" A young kids voice fought its way into the surrounding area, during which it pushed against the sound of roaring coming from the entire stadium as they waited for the announcement of the day. Inside this crowd sat a group of six teenagers, some of who, particularly a boy with glasses, still act like children before they hit puberty. The aforementioned boy looked like he was ready to 'blast off' into the sky if he was being held down quite forcefully from his older sister.

Shaking their heads in amusement at the two siblings they turned their heads towards the battlefield as the announcers voice rang out around the stadium, which to a lot of people would cause a riot but instead for a small boy, with his head in the clouds, it signalled the beginning of what could only be described as his version of sugar.

* * *

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! I welcome you to the fourth match of the second round in this so far amazing tournament! For those who don't know, these competitors today are both opposites in terms of tactics.**" The announcer obviously announced, bringing the crowd to an awkward silence as the referee approached his podium, his eyes switching between two entrance gates. His thoughts were then interrupted by the announcer. "**Well then, lets begin! A man who impressed us all in his last match by showing off his Pokémon's offensive capabilities he looks to be a favourite in this tournament. I present to you.. The man with the weird name.. Reikoku!**"

This brought out a man from the red sides gate, he approached the field wearing, surprisingly, a seemingly improvised version of a Samurai's armour, including the Katana. The only thing missing would be the helmet. As he reached his side of the field he glared at the empty side belonging to his opposition as the cheers of the crowd surrounded his form. Silence filled the stadium again after an anxious wait for the competitor and the certain group of six before the announcer began to speak again.

"**And now, a man who not many know about. His past is a mystery as is his appearance. He is the opposite of his opponent, as he seems to battle his opponents with deadly precision and calculations. He is as his name suggests, ladies and gentlemen I give you, from Mt. Moon.. Shadow!**" The moment his name was said the roar of the crowd sounded like it could cause an avalanche regret coming close, it only got louder as a dark figure left the safety of the darkness into the light of the day. His dark cloak dragging itself behind him as his face hid behind a large hood. Stopping at his side, his eyes clamped shut as the arena stared at him in hushed silence, before the referee decided to interrupted.

"This will be a three on three between Reikoku and Shadow. The victor will be decided by two wins. After one Pokémon is unable to battle both sides must recall their Pokémon. Are both trainers ready?" Looking at the two he received a nod from both, "Then begin!"

Both competitors picked up a Pokéball and stared at each other until Reikoku decided to go first, "You're up Dugtrio!" The three-headed Diglett erupted from the Pokéball before digging into the ground until only their heads showed. As they tried to intimidate their opponent Shadow just blinked in amusement before grinning. Flinging a ball into the air his dark voice called out one word, one word that could cause a problem for any they face. "Charizard."

In an explosion of flames the dragon forced its way out of the small sphere and landed on the ground causing a mini earthquake in the surrounding area. His orange wings stretched behind him as he grinned at his opponent, a small flame erupting from his nose. Smiling at his opponent in an overconfident manner, Reikoku decided to make his move.

"Dugtrio! Quickly dig!" The moment the order was given, the three-headed Pokémon vanished beneath the ground leaving in their place a hole. This caused a sigh to come from beneath Shadow's hood as the looked at the bored Charizard.

"Alright Charizard, into the air." Without a second though, the large dragon launched itself upwards as Dugtrio shot out of the ground where it once stood. With confusion written across their face, they looked around quickly and with panic as the searched for their opponent. They didn't get much of a chance as Shadow chuckled. "Now Charizard, use a flamethrower on the hole where they dug down." Charizard, with speed that seemed legendary, span and unleashed a barrage of flames onto the small hole in the field, the flames erupted down the hole and travelled beneath the ground. After a few seconds the flames shot up beneath the Dugtro causing the Pokémon the scream in pain as it got burned. As the flames vanished it revealed a heavily damaged Pokémon who panted while dealing with the scorch marks. "Quickly Charizard fly down and use iron tail!"

The beast's body shot downwards at high speeds as its tail turned silver, as it approached the injured Pokémon the dragon turned before swinging its tail down into Dugtrio's body causing another scream of pain to erupt from Dugtrio before it finally succumbed to the pain and fainted. The crowd applauded the Dugtrio and the dragon as both were recalled into their balls with thanks.

* * *

"Oh whoa! Did you see that Charizard!?" Max screamed out to his group who all groaned at the boy's enthusiasm, which at the moment seemed to be too much for even the usually energetic Dawn to handle.

* * *

The two locked eyes, Ash's auburn ones meeting Reikoku's emerald ones. The metaphorical sparks flying as they both gripped their second Pokéball with a smirk on both their faces and then with a flick of their wrists the spheres flew, well only one flew. The sphere belonging to Ash never left his belt as his opponents Pokémon appeared. The water-type known as Samurot landed on the field with a thump, causing dust around it to fly away in the wind produced by its roar. Ash watched the Pokémon with a smile before looking down to his cloak and nodding.

The cloak's left side shot forward as a blur of white appeared from within it. The blur came to a stop with a skid forcing dust into the air as the Pokémon looked at the water-type. A grin appeared on its face as light reflected off the coin-like object planted into its forehead. Twisting its feline-like head it glared at the water-type in front of it before smirking and looking to Ash only to nod and get into a fighting stance.

"Samurot vs. Meowth. BEGIN!"

Ash smiled before looking towards Samurot with a seemingly calculating eye, "Alright Meowth, use your quick attack towards the right side of your opponent." Without waiting another second the cat-like Pokémon shot forward in a quick attack towards his opponents right hand side, "Now jump!" Ash called as his Pokémon leapt into the air to avoid a water gun attack from his opponent, turning to he shot down towards his opponent like a bullet he prepared to unleash a thunder-claw attack at his opponent..

"Quick Samurot! Hydro Pump now!" Reikoku screamed as Meowth got closer. With a quick spin to glance at the cat Samurot fired the attack getting a direct hit on the cat. The force of the impact forced Meowth to fall downwards to the ground only to do what cat's do best. Land on their feet. Glaring at the Samurot with hate Meowth prepared to attack.

"Mm, a good hit a got to end this quickly." Mumbled Ash to himself "Alright I got a plan that should end this quickly." Ash grinned at his own plan before looking to Meowth, "Alright Meowth! Prepare a thunderbolt and direct it into your foot then jump!" Meowth did as he was told, directing the lightning from his own thunderbolt into his foot and the moment it sparked he leapt upwards before launching towards his opponent, his head pointed to collide with his opponents. Seeing the situation they were in Reikoku grunted before a smile appeared on his face.

"Falling for it again I see." Reikoku chuckled before looking to his Pokémon and a glint in his eye. "Samurot. Hydro Cannon." The large Pokémon began to store the water in its throat as its opponent approached, head pointed forward and a sparking foot behind him and then with a quick thrust forward the Pokémon unleashed the torrent of water. This brought a smile on Meowth's and Ash's face as the order came through.

"Now Meowth, lets finish it. Spin and launch your foot into the torrent now!" Ash cried out as his Pokémon's body flipped in mid air as the torrent approached. Slamming his foot forward, Meowth forced it into the water causing lightning to spark inside it and force its way down the Hydro Cannon. Within a second the collision took place and Samurot was electrocuted from his own attack, and then to finish it off Meowth forced his still spark foot into the Pokémon's chest sending it backwards paralysed. Then as they stared at each other, Samurot dropped forward, fainting from the electrical barrage calling for the match's end.

"Samurot is unable to battle, meaning the victory goes to Meowth and Shadow from Mt. Moon!" The Referee called out signalling a roar from the crowd. After thanking Meowth Ash gave a nod to his opponent, who responded with one of his own, and then span to leave the arena in a quick pace.

The roaring of the crowd left behind him as well as the pair of eyes watching from the darkness, which showed a glint of evil in them.

* * *

**Whelp that's it for this chapter, sorry for the delay I was busy with school and all that. **

**Soooo, told you I was bad at battles but there was Ash's battle for you Mr. WhiteEagle1985, so if I get bad reviews for a terrible battle I blame you! D: **

**Remember R&R, and tell me if you would like to see something in this story, there's still spaces for a new side plot or something.**


End file.
